The TwiWolf
by Lone Sky
Summary: Have you ever felt that no matter where you go, you are never wanted? That no matter what you do, all you can accomplish is scare off the ones you wish to befriend? Well that was what it was like for me. Until I met a family of Vampires! LinkXInner Moka!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I changed it again. Tsukune is now replaced with Link! Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting the Vampiress<p>

_*Shuzen Castle*_

'Twas the Night before Christmas. The vampires of Shuzen Castle were all so happy and glee! **(Ok, enough of the stupid s***)** It was snowing so lightly, so calm and majestic, until suddenly, a blizzard erupted, and a harsh cold came by. Akuha Shuzen, the most recent resident of the castle, was in her room with Kaluha, her younger, more carefree sister wasting the night away for Christmas to come by.

Sitting flat on her stomach with her slim legs crossing in the air on the comfort of her bed, Akuha flipped through her fashion magazine while her sister brushed her long, silver-blonde hair.

"Akuha, come over here!" Kaluha panicked. Now alert, Akuha got up and moved next to Kaluha who was now relocated in front of the window. "What is i-" Eyes widening slightly, Akuha saw a young boy, about ten or eleven, trudging in the snow through the blizzard. Blood was trailing thinly behind and he was limping on his right thigh.

Having seen enough, Akuha and Kaluha ran out of her room and dashed past random vampires, towards the front door. Akasha, Moka's mother, looked on curiously as she pulled a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Kaluha, dear?" Her stepdaughter stopped and looked back, fixing her shining tiara back in place.

"Yes, Akasha-chan?" Akasha glanced back at Akuha who had just left the front door, causing her, and others near it to shiver at the sudden chill. "Where are you two going in such weather?" "Akuha and I found a boy!"

Akasha's eyes sparkled with forbidden mischief and decided to play with the silly girl. "..._A_ boy? So you two finally decided on _sharing_ now?" Akasha teased. Kaluha flushed a heavy red. "Akasha! D-don't speak like t-that!" Kaluha stuttered embarrassed. Strong images of the two sisters and a man in an intense threesome traveled through her mind causing her blush to deepen to the extreme.

"AH! Thanks a lot!" Akasha giggled at her reaction until Kaluha remembered the boy. "No! There is a boy walking in the blizzard and he's injured!" Just as Akasha was about to respond, the front doors burst open as a young boy carried Akuha bridal style.

Kahlua raised a thin silvery-blonde brow in confusion. "What's going on? Why are you carrying _her_?"

Kaluha and Akasha rushed over to the couple and inspected the two for any clues, but ended up drooling over the boy. Despite him being around 10 years old, he was very attractive.

Hazel brown hair with black streaks, deep blue eyes, pale tan, even though his clothes were thin and raggy, the young boy's body was lithe and hard from rigorous day to day life. The unknown boy was startled to say at the least from the sudden outburst. The pink haired woman reached her arms out towards the boy and he handed Akuha's unconscious form over. He scratched the back of his head nervously. He spoke so quietly, they had to strain their ears to hear him.

_"She uh, passed out from the cold, I think. Either that, or she just wanted me to hold her as an early Christmas present."_ he muttered with a small smile as his cheeks tinted red. As they processed what he said, they all laughed at the thought. Akuha? Wanting a hug from a stranger as a Christmas present? Ha!

There was an eerie silence shortly after the laughter died down. The boy absorbed all the heat he could, turned, and reached for the door knob._ 'Guess I'll be on my way.'_

"Wait." He froze, hearing a voice that didn't quiet match the others and slowly retreated from the door. His ratty, black trench coat melted the snow that collected on it, which he unconsciously swiped off. "Yes?" As his head turned to face the one addressing him, he gasped silently at the image not ten feet before him.

Her hair was a healthy, shiny silver. Her eyes were crimson red with black slit pupils. She had such beautiful white skin with a hint of a tan, but what really caught his attention was her scent. As being part Twi-wolf, he had incredible senses. The young vampire smelled like vanilla, as did all the others, but she had something mixing with hers, as did the pink haired woman a few meters away that made them smell irresistible.

"How can I help?" he asked louder than he had before. The girl, who looked about 9 or ten, stepped closer until she was _right_ in his face. 'Is she..._inspecting_ me?' She searched his eyes, secretly admiring the intense blue hue that seemed to go on forever. She circled behind him, checking the behind, and found something on his left leg.

_'A shackle?'_ "Why were you trespassing our land?" she inquired. The suspect's eyes darkened, which everyone but her seemed to notice. "May I ask who is interrogating me?" he growled.

"Hmph. Don't speak to me like that. Know your place!" He could feel her intense aura right behind him and could see her with his mind's eye. Suddenly, her youki spiked and she disappeared out of sight. The boy's eyes snapped open as he jumped to the left dodging the kick that would have sent him into the staircase.

Moka's eyes widened as she saw him dodge it._ 'How is this possible? Hmm. He must be very powerful. Lets see what you've got, _tough guy_.' _Suddenly Link moved and preformed a sweep kick that was quickly jumped. Moka used her jump to kick at him but Link grabbed her leg and kicked her himself, his foot connecting with her right side. Moka was knocked into a wall but she leapt up laughing.

"Let's see what you got, shall we, slave?" the girl taunted.

She initiated the attack this time and managed after a time to kick the stranger in the head sending him flying. He smacked into the ground hard but stood up hardly shaken at all. The fight continued like this for a time before she visibly tired out and was smashed into the ground repeatedly. He managed to land a strong blow to her gut as she failed to bring a roundhouse kick to his temple.

He disappeared again and reappeared straddling the girl who underestimated him, pinning her arms and legs successfully.

She, of course, blushed madly at the close contact and he leaned his head down. Squinting her eyes closed, waiting for the unevitable, she was shocked to feel his lips brush past her right ear._ "The name's Link, beautiful. Not slave..."_

Her eyes fluttered open in shock to see his deep blue ones inches away and smiled coyly. "...Moka." Moka stated breathlessly. She smiled lightly as her blush came down some and bit his neck. Link's face was a mirror of shock. _'What the he- Right, idiot. Vampires. Stay calm, don't make any sudden movements. It'll all be ok.' _

_'Unless if she finds out about us.'_

_'CRAP! I'm so dead! She'll find out and kill me...'_

Moka pull her fangs out carefully and sighed in bliss. "So goood!" she whispered to herself. Moka looked at her captor expectantly until he got the message. "Oh! I'm sorry..." Link pushed the ground and bounced up, before kneeling down to offer a hand to silver haired beauty.

The next thing Link knew, was that everything was **dark**. "Ah, Link-kun was amazing!"

"So much power..." Apparently, his face was smooshed between Akuha and Kaluha's breasts. _'So soft...score!'_ Moka, however, was getting jealous. She glanced down to her still-developing chest and 'hmph'ed before stomping over to the trio and ripped the lad away, hugging him to _her_ chest.

The two step-sisters pouted at Moka, hoping for her to share. "_Mine._" Moka hissed slowly. With that, she released the Twi-Wolf and held his hand. Said boy glanced at her with curiosity, causing her blush to reappear and he was guide quickly to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka opened her large wooden door to reveal a large, majestic room with a queen sized bed in the middle, which he was soon thrown to, and hit his head on the headboard. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" A quick glare from the girl shut his trap. "Stay here. I am going to take a bath and you shall answer my question once I return." With that she was off with her towel and disappeared to her momentary paradise.

_'What will she do? I know I can take her, but if word somehow leaks out, I'm dead!'_ Link waited patiently for an answer from his guardian inside his head.

He laid down on the soft sheets, sighing in the comfort the silky material gave him. Closing his eyes, Link searched for the comfort of his guardian. "Ah, Well it will probably go one of two ways. One; she will interrogate you and kill you afterwards, which will cause me to take control and protect my beloved host, as I don't wish to die." Midna, his guardian, answered. **(Sorry, I just had to! Besides, everyone LOVES Midna! P.S. This is not her imp form. It's her true form. The hot, hot, hot one!)**

Link gawked at her. "..." Midna caught on and gained a shocked face before adding, "And you too, of course! Umm yeah, love ya, Link! Your girlfriend's calling you!" The Twi-Wolf suddenly felt lightheaded, as he always does from leaving his mindscape, but this time he felt worse. Feeling a warm body wrapped in a silk towel, Link realized his situation.

_'Shit! Stay down soldier! Down!'_ he chanted over and over in his mind as the young girl straddled his lap and drank his blood again.

Unfortunately, his blood had other intentions and vacated towards the very place he didn't want it to. _'Damn it.'_ the boy cursed flatly. Moka however, was in primal mode and subconsciously ground against it, letting out a cute growl mixed moan.

* * *

><p>Over the next 8 months, Link has befriended many vampires at Shuzen Castle, despite him being of 'dog' race. Moka would usually let her step-sisters have fun with Link before hauling him off for eating sparring, playing, and sleeping. But one day, Link asked Moka a question she refused to answer. Taking matters in his own hands, Link walked into Akasha's room. (She refuses to sleep with Issa for cheating on her, and only stays to be with Moka.)<p>

_**Knock, knock!** "_Come in!" Akasha's angelic voice sounded past the door. Gathering his courage, the Twi-Wolf took a deep breath and opened the door, shutting it behind him. The pink haired woman turned away from her mirror after finishing her hair and enveloped her beloved in a heartfelt embrace. They weren't 'going out', but they had a level of intimacy in their relationship.

"Link! You came! Come, come. I have the movie ready and everything!" During the past 5 months, the girls; Akuha, Kaluha, Moka, Kokoa, _and_ Akasha (to Issa's disappointment) took turns sleeping with Link and staying up late for extracurricular activities...No, no one lost their virginity. Don't ask what they did, I don't know either!

Plopping on the bed, vampire and Twi-Wolf snuggled up and watched umm...Let's see now. Say Moka was born 1992. 10 (her age)+1992=2002...Star Wars episode 1! As the movie finished, Tsu remembered his main mission for the day. "Akasha?" Said beauty flickered her emerald eyes towards her new future object of affection with question.

"I know Moka likes me but...Does Moka _love_ me?" He was very hesitant about asking Moka's mother, of all people. Would she laugh at him? Tell Moka and all hope be lost? Wo-

Akasha tilted his chin slightly so that he was facing her. There was no laughing, no blackmail, nothing. Only love and encouragement. "Moka loves you, as do I and everyone else. Tell her how you feel, and she will definitely accept. Besides, given her reaction she gave you when you bought that diamond necklace for her on her 10th birthday should be clue enough."

With that, she smiled lovingly and gave him a slow, soft kiss before cuddling him to her chest and dosing off. End result? A boy flashing red like a beacon in embarrassment. _'That was cool.' _He smiled and slept away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...Two weeks later..._

Morning came fast, and by 8:00 P.M. Akuha decided no matter how painful it was, she procrastinated long enough and engaged her 'plan'. You know what they say: Duty before self. :(

Akasha watched from a large window as Moka and Link departed in a limo. She knew Moka would be safe in the Human World if he was with her. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to say farewell to them?" A feminine voice asked behind her. Akasha spun around elegantly and saw the eldest daughter of the Shuzen family, Akuha.

"If I saw their faces, I would surely regret my decision." Akasha said, "Isn't that the same for you too?" she questioned, returning to the window.

Akuha knew what she honestly meant by that. "So I guess you already know what I came here for? Father also left for work early. Perhaps you were trying to lure me out?" Akasha was silent, and just continued looking out the window again. "Akasha, are you sure you're not regretting it?"

Akuha stepped forward and continued, "Chasing Moka out of the mansion like that. I'm guessing that you sent her away because you discovered my intentions."

Akasha quickly tore her view from the window to face Akuha, "Yes, I have."

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised. I thought the three of you would never fall apart, no matter what happened. You three had a connection deeper than anyone else in this family. I am even jealous of you two."

"Jealous?" Akasha sounding curious.

"I like Link a lot too, and always had a warm feeling when around him."

"That doesn't mean he didn't feel the same about you. Or Kahlua for that matter." Akasha informed.

"Yeah, we were totally different, making us a better match than most." Akuha said, but then changed expression, "Thinking about him always made me hesitate whenever I intended to take action. Before I knew it, an entire _year_ had passed! They would be very sad if I killed you, right?" They were interrupted as they heard someone else entering the room.

Both Akuha and Akasha were rather surprised to see Moka run in, as well as Link, not far behind her, and was thankful she didn't see them fight when she came. "Why did you come back?" asked Akasha, "I told you to stay away from here."

Moka shot a glare at Akuha before addressing her mother. "I'm sorry Mother. I forgot the rosary and we came back together, but what does nee-san mean 'If I killed you'?" Moka shouted as she ran in.

Akuha watched as Link held Moka back. He knew what Akuha was going to do and couldn't do anything but protect Moka. After shifting her gaze back at the Dark Lord, Akuha just couldn't stand the jealousy anymore. Akasha had the Shinso blood, Moka, AND Link! Akuha charged and sliced Akasha right in half. "Mother!" You know the rest...

* * *

><p>"Let go of my sister, you stupid BEAST!" With a battle cry Akuha charged, and lashed out with her dimenional sword <strong>(Jigen Tou)<strong>. Akasha was too focused on her step-daughter for her to notice that a gigantic tentacle was coming down from above her: that was until a very unexpected participant of the battle dove in and pushed her out of the way.

With only a fraction of a second, was the Dark Lord able to catch a glimpse of Link, her eleven year old future son-in-law, before being crushed by a seven ton appendage. Only his lightning fast reactions had saved her from a gruesome death, only for him to accept it.

The pink haired vampiress' eyes widened greatly as tears flowed out for the loss of her beloved son-in-law. He was their everything. Now he is gone.

Rage. Pure, unadulterated fury errupted from her chest and more dark energy she had ever produced sparked to life.

When she turned around she was prepared when the gigantic creature attacked with another enormous tentacle, then another, and another. Despite the size of the thing it was slow to attack giving her time to dodge and weave away from the beast. The distraction had been enough, however, for Akuha to briefly escape after being cleverly cornered. Glancing to her left, Akuha felt the rage and heartache in her step-mother's yokai.

_'What could have possibly made her so vicious? She was fine in the beginning.'_ It was only until she saw a young boy's foot under a tentacle that was just lifting up that made her understand. "NO!" Akuha screamed out. _'No! Not Link! WHY!'_ Running like her very existence depended on it, the Black Devil gingerly rolled him on his back and felt his neck for a pulse. Faint.

So, so, _very_ faint, but it was there.

Akuha cried tears of relief and frustration and he was still alive. With the tentacle now out of the way, Link's injuries were recovering slowly. Slower than his usual recovery rate after mid-morning sparring matches. Squinting the bright sunlight from her red slitted eyes, Akuha observed Moka on Alucard enormus palm who had small tentacles piercing her body._ 'Oh, my dear Moka, I never meant for all of this to happen. I-'_

She stopped her train of thought. A hand. A warm hand, so soft and fragile at the moment grasped her's like a life line. "Link!" she yelled quietly. He was so messed up. "M-Moka. S-save he-r. P-plea-se... I...love..her." was all he said until black darkness swirled around him and he disappeared. After a moment of panic and confusion, she realised Link was in good hands now and returned to assist in battle. Just in time to see Akasha reach out to activate Moka's rosary seal.

She reached out with her senses, training to feel the beast's presence. It was difficult to sense anything other than the maddening creature, which she knew as Alucard. The most power-hungry and uncontrollable monster to exist...Well, almost strongest. There was another who many had high hopes for.

That same person almost died to protect Akasha, mother of Moka Akashiya. (←His love.)

Akuha was happy, and she couldn't be find it in herself to be jealous anymore. Besides, she'll get what she desires in time...

He had loved all the girls, though Kokoa was more of a brother-sister love. He even loved Akasha for her kind and compassionate soul. He masked _that_ well, but Akuha knows ALL. Including his _'adventure'_ time with Moka in the herbal pool before that make-out session with Kaluha in her room before dinner.

Oh, how hilarious it was to see Kaluha blushing violently and sputtering nonsense as Akuha showed her the pictures she had taken one time. In front of Kokoa of all people. _'Better her than father.' _she snickered.

Akuha looked down at the monster who had just about ruined not only Link's, but Moka's life with coldness in her eyes, seeing it as another of the many who had tried to split her family apart with cruel death.

She ran towards Moka's body and carefully lifted her delicate form with the intent to bring her to safety.

Dark Lord Tenmei Mikogami arrived at the scene in a car with construction workers and helicopters following in suit moments later. **"Akuha Shuzen."** His voice never gets less creepy. **Heh, Heh, Heh.** Go away, Bus Driver! You aren't here yet! Akuha bowed lightly as she was still cradling Moka in her arms. **"In normal cases, you would be arrested and tried for your past crimes; Murder, the attempted murder of a Dark Lord, and instigating the awakening of Alucard."**

She tensed and shifted uneasily, knowing that _this_ man could easily do such a thing. **"But, your fines for the murders have been paid off and Akasha has informed me not to press charges of your attempt at her life. So you are off the hook. For now."**

Akuha had to try hard to suppress the joy and releif she was feeling and gave a slight nod. "**And I have also been entrusted to care for young Moka Akashiya, so I shall take her to her new home. Is there anything you would like to know?" **the Dark Lord asked. "Ah... yes. Two questions." The Dark Lord smiled and nodded. "First, who paid off the fines? Not that I'm proud of the murders I've commited, because I honestly don't like shedding blood, but that fine _has_ to be expensive."

**"Hmm. Very well, If you must know, it was young Ordon."** Confusion spread on Akuha's face like butter. "Eh? Who's that? I've never heard of any 'Ordon'." The Dark Lord chuckled in amusement. **"The Ordon I was referring to is one you might know as Link, correct? And the fine _was_ expensive." ****'Yup, $39,843,654,643,006. Honestly, when I told the boy to lay low, I didn't mean he couldn't give out his real name.** '

Akuha's heart fluttered in her chest as a blush began to form._ 'Aiya! He really loves me so much! When he told me, I thought he didn't mean it, but this proves it! Ah, I'm in love!'_ "Thank you, Mikogami-dono. For my last question, where is Link? I know it was you who took him, so..." Tenmei looked up to the sunsetting sky and smiled wider.

**"He is healing right now in my best infirmary for the next while. Then he is to undergo intense Dark Lord training for the next two years, before living in the Human world under the care of a close friend of mine. I have high hopes for the boy."** Akuha nodded in understanding before giving the now blonde haired Moka a light peck on the forehead and released her to the custody of Tenmei.

Both Akuha and the Dark Lord, with the unconscious body of Moka Akashiya, disappeared and headed their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEAZEY! I want to hear you're opinions so I can continue! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone :) Sorry for disappearing on you all.. I've been going through a rather painful breakup with my fiance, so I'm going to ask you to forgive me. I will be continuing rather slowly, but I'm going to need a partner for ideas! Anyone who wants to try out to be my partner, PM me all I'll evaluate you to see if you have what I'm looking for. If I can't find a suitable partner.. No more stories. :/


End file.
